1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inspection method for simply inspecting a semiconductor device and a structure of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for various fields that require automatic authentication such as securities and inventory control of products, a card mounting an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) chip or an RFID tag that is capable of giving and receiving data wirelessly are increasingly required. A card mounting an RFID chip has a larger memory capacity and is superior in security than a magnetic card which stores data by a magnetic recording method. Therefore, in recent years, modes of the card mounting an RFID chip that can be used for various fields have been suggested. Such a card mounting an RFID chip communicates data through an antenna having a suitable shape for a frequency band to be used for giving and receiving data; thereby data is read or written wirelessly with external devices.
In general, a semiconductor device such as an RFID tag is mass-produced and shipped after an inspecting process. As one of the inspection methods, there is a method to perform an inspection without supplying a driving power to a circuit or a substrate (see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 discloses a method in which an inspection circuit is incorporated in an integrated circuit in advance, a unique code is given to the inspection circuit, an operation power source is generated by receiving electromagnetic waves from outside, inspection is performed in accordance with a procedure based on the generated inspection signals, and the inspection result is transmitted to outside.
As another inspection method, there is a method to inspect the whole substrate including wiring patterns wirelessly (see Patent Document 2). Patent Document 2 discloses a method in which an inspection circuit is incorporated in an integrated circuit in advance, a unique code is given to the inspection circuit, a driving power for the inspection circuit is generated by receiving electromagnetic waves by a reception portion of the inspection circuit, an inspection control procedure is wirelessly received from the inspection device similarly, and the result is transmitted to the inspection device.    Patent Document 1    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-57300    Patent Document 2    Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-60047